


Goodbyes.

by frelstag



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, Goodbyes, Hugs, Inspirational Quotes, Short One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is an old draft, idk what to put here, kinda happy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frelstag/pseuds/frelstag
Summary: This was supposed to be a good day. A happy day. A last day, for all of them to spend together. But the world isn't always kind to us.
Relationships: Akali/Seraphine (League of Legends)
Kudos: 17





	Goodbyes.

Seraphine knew this day would come. The day that their collaboration officially ended- the day K/DA had to leave Shanghai- and go home. They all had lives to go back to, people to see, personal projects to work on. So. . why did this 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 so badly?

The last two months were truly life changing for her. It started with a phone call- a phone call from one of her biggest idols. Ahri- lead vocalist of K/DA, wanted to work with her. 𝘏𝘦𝘳! Even thinking about it about, she struggles to believe any of this actually happened. She's waiting for the moment she closes her eyes, only to open them and realize it was all a dream.

Seraphine went from being nothing more than an amateur to on the cover of magazines, billboards- in the 𝘕𝘌𝘞𝘚- she was a worldwide ( icon ), now! She was in a K/DA music video! Just like the people she was working with. Her idols, her ( friends ), her. .

𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲.

They had become a second family to her. that's why helping them all pack hurt so much. that's why driving them to the airport hurt so much. that's why sitting here, waiting for their flight hurt so, so much.

A light flickering to life above where they sat caught her attention.

Passengers could board now, a woman at the desk said.

The first one to say goodbye was Ahri. The woman who started this all.

❛ Our rising star, ❜ She would say, tears brimming contactless eyes as the two shared a deep embrace. ❛ You've grown so much since I first called you. Do you know that? ❜

Seraphine nearly melted at the sound of those words, tears threatening to spill from her own sky-blue eyes as well.

❝ I know, right? This was all. . so much. I will never forget the time we spent together, Ahri. You're an inspiration, you're an icon, you're-.. a friend. Thank you. For everything. ❞

This response would only cause Ahri to beam even more, two lone tears spilling down her cheeks as the two pulled away, only for hands to be placed upon Seraphine's shoulder.

❛ Do not thank me. Thanking me will only lead yourself to believe you didn't deserve this, when in reality, it was us who didn't deserve the honor of working with you. You're a star, Seraphine. Go shine. ❜

One last, brief hug, and Ahri retrieved her suitcase, walking away to board her flight.

Next to approach her was Kai'sa, the normally pensive and quiet woman pulling her into a hug that lifted her straight off the floor.

❝ Hey-! ❞ Seraphine would squeak, the two of them sharing a laugh together after she had been put back down.

The two sat, for a moment, neither saying anything. It looked like she was trying to find words, and, when the time came, she spoke-.

❛ When you arrived, you seemed so uncertain, hesitant, I feared Ahri and Eve had dragged you into something too big that would leave you broken and traumatized. Not because I thought you were weak, but because I know how ruthless this world can be. But I've seen you grow, evolve, transform into a strong, magnificent, confident young woman and an even better performer, and I am proud that I got to share that magnificent part of the road with you. You said it had been an honor to get to know me, but I am the one truly honored that you put this faith in me. I mean-.❜

She took a moment, both to breathe (pulling another laugh from Seraphine), and gesture loudly with her hands towards her.

❛ Look at you! You're glowing like a solar fire. You're something special, Sera. You're gonna rattle the stars, you are! I-. .❜

Like a lightbulb, it seemed like Kai'sa had come to the realization that she had been speaking for ( much ) longer than she was used to. It was adorable.

❛ I'll keep the remainder brief.

Your time as a guest alongside K/DA may be over, but your time as my friend is eternal. If you ever find yourself in need or just want to talk, you have my number. Thank you for your trust and sharing a part of your journey with us. ❜

That alone was probably, outside of their rehearsals and countless recording sessions together, the most she had ( ever ) heard that woman speak. It was. . admirable, if anything, it just drove Kai'sa's point even further. What they had together was genuine, the tears streaming down both women's faces were genuine. All of this was.

❝ I-. . don't even know where to begin, honestly. ❞

They would both laugh.

❝ Kai'sa, you. . you are one of the biggest role models I've had in my life. You are everything I wasn't. Calm, cool, collected, 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 at dancing-. . ❞ another laugh, this time at her own expense.

❝ But, seriously, you taught me a lot, including how to dance better. You taught me how to believe in myself, how to stop and . . breathe. How to reassure myself when things weren't great, how to get up when I'm at my lowest point. I wouldn't be able to go down this road if it wasn't for what you taught me. Thank you, Kai'sa. For everything. Text me as soon as you all land, okay? ❞

Kai'sa nods, absolutely beaming, and she was off, joining Ahri on the ride home.

Next was. . Evelynn.

She barely had time to wipe away the tears from the previous conversation before she got there.

Nice, Seraphine. This'll be fun.

To be completely honest, Seraphine didn't know what to expect from her. She always felt like she annoyed her, that perhaps she was too embarrassing for her, at first. yet, over time. . Evelynn became one of the most loyal people she knew. A great friend, to say the least.

Their embrace was brief, but meaningful.

This time, however, Seraphine was the first to speak.

❝ Evelynn, I-. . I always felt like we got off on the wrong foot. Not that I thought you hated me, but. . that you never believed in me. I'd like to think that I was wrong, or that I at least 𝘗𝘙𝘖𝘝𝘌𝘋 you wrong. I, just. . what I'm trying to say is, thank you. For everything, you-. . ❞

a hand was raised by Evelynn, causing her to stop talking.

❛ Look, kid. I get it. I do. I understand that I probably wasn't always the nicest to you, and 𝐧𝐨, it wasn't because I never liked you, or that I never believed in you. As a matter of fact, it was. . quite the opposite, actually. I saw a lot in you, Seraphine. Probably more than anyone else here. I saw.. what I see in you now. A confident, fearless young woman with the skill and will to conquer the world, if she wanted to. Don't let what other people say about you tear you down. They're just jealous. Go make K/DA proud, yeah? You're one of us for life. I'll see you around, Kid. ❜

A nod was all Seraphine could produce without choking on her words.

For once, the cool, steely façade Evelynn put on in public was cracked. A single tear was shed. A grin was plastered across her face.

One last meaningful hug, and her bags were collected, K/DA's diva joining her bandmates on the plane.

Akali.

Oh, Akali. . .

This certainly wouldn't be easy for either of them.

To call her a 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 seemed to be a drastic underestimation of what Seraphine felt towards her. A feeling that made her heart flutter, one that made her want to sing to the stars above every time she smiled.

Smiles were nowhere to be seen when Akali timidly approached her. She looked. . defeated. sad.

They both were.

Perhaps it was because their trip was ending prematurely- perhaps it was because they are having to separate at all. Either way, this was supposed to be their day. of relaxation, bike rides, eating, movies, celebrating the launch of K/DA's EP. . and instead, they're here.

saying goodbye.

that's why every word she attempted to utter failed her when the ocean blue of Seraphine's eyes met Akali's- both seeming to instead choose to display their affection in the form of a hug.

When they met, Akali held onto her for dear life.

she didn't want to leave, to leave seraphine alone, but, much like the blue-haired songstress, failed to find any words, every emotion she had in her body being poured out through quiet sobs and a fountain of tears streaming down her face.

sobs she couldn't hear, and tears Seraphine only felt when a wet spot was formed on her shoulder, where Akali buried her head the moment they embraced.

neither spoke for a while, neither moved. nothing needed to be said.

at that moment, with Akali crying on her shoulder, Seraphine realized it.

something that happened weeks ago.

something that, to an outside viewer, may have been clear as day. perhaps the rest of K/DA already knew, and the rising star never once even had to mention it to them.

She was in love with her. With everything about her.

Akali's laugh, the way it always seemed to brighten up a room.

Akali's confidence in herself- something only few out there can match.

Hell, she had even begun to take a liking to Spicy Ramyun.

Most of all, she was in love with Akali's . . kindness. She was the first one to reach out to Seraphine after their first recording session together, when things were stuck-. She was the one that offered to take her out on a ride, something that had become commonplace for them during K/DA's stay in China. The two grew inseparable, and now that the realization is there, she feels dumb, for not realizing it sooner.

if she had, something could be said. but now- no words could be spoken. nothing substantial. causing the other to think would ruin everything.

Seraphine would crane her neck, nuzzling herself in wild hair one last time, as she began to speak.

❝ . . 后会有期, Akali. Goodbye. ❞

A quiet sniffle would be her only clue that Akali had begun to recollect herself, pulling away so the two could make eye contact one last time. Their eyes were both puffy, from tears that said every word of raw emotion either of them would ever wish to convey.

❛ . . 다음에 또 봐요. Goodbye, Butterfly. ❜

Before either woman wished to cry again, Akali pulled herself away, a final smile being given, and Seraphine watched the woman she fell in love with leave her.

Seraphine bit the inside of her cheek as she watched her leave- the entire way.

Gone only a moment, and she already wanted to weep at her loss. Still, she didn't. She stood strong. Someone had to. Arms would cross behind her back and steps are taken off to the side, towards a window facing outside- facing the plane.

minutes went by, as the aircraft began it's takeoff routine, and the entire time, she stood right there, watching her friends.

even as the plane began the trip down the runway, even as it began to take off.

❝ 会儿见! 会儿见! ❞ She would exclaim, jumping into the air and waving goodbye towards her friends, even as they left her.

Seraphine didn't care if anyone noticed, if anyone complained. That was her family, up there, and she wouldn't miss this for the world.

It was only when the plane was out of sight that she stopped, ocean blues hoping, praying- that she would see it turn around and land, that none of this was real. .

but she knew that would never happen.

so she sat, and she sobbed. so, so much.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old draft of something I posted on Twitter a while back but eventually deleted, and there's a lack of Serakali fics here, so ,,, figured why not. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
